


Broken and Frozen

by Raikcaa



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Fever, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sickfic, Sort Of, Time is a dad, Wild angst because I dont write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: Wild doesn't like being around large groups of people so instead of enjoying a nice festival he goes hunting and gets pretty injured. Who knew falling down a cliff would hurt?Also Time is a dad.





	Broken and Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe AU by Jojo56830 ! 
> 
> Instead of working on the actual chapter fic I'm currently writing I did this! I hope this suits all your hurt and comfort needs.

It wasn’t a secret that Wild didn’t like festivals.

It wasn’t the smell of food or the general happy vibe that festivals gave off, he didn’t like how people seemed to come from every direction. Wild didn’t like the crowds, loud noises, the thought of everyone seeing his scars. He was always on edge.

They were in Legend’s hyrule, in a decent sized town that Wild didn’t catch the name of. In fact the town probably had a double the population then the whole Akkala region. 

There was a festival, a festival celebrating some winter holiday, Wild didn’t know which one. The group decided to stay for a few days, Time said it would help raise everyone’s spirits. Everyone except for Wild, who yearned to get out of the town. 

As the others were leaving the inn for their celebrations, Wild left for his own.

Instead of enjoying the festivities like the others, Wild decided his time was best spent outside the town. Which is why he told 'Rule he was going hunting instead of checking out all the stalls with ‘Rule and Legend or play games with Wind and Four, or even drinking with the older group members.

Hunting was enjoyable. Being outside, being able to climb or run freely was also very enjoyable. Breathing in the fresh air, that was enough to celebrate a holiday. Even if he was the only one that thought so.

Wild was satisfied with watching the world run around him while he sat on a snow covered tree. The satisfaction only lasted a few minutes before he saw a pair of antlers in the corner of his eye. 

Antlers meant a deer, which meant food. Food would let him cook. Cooking would let him help his friends. 

Silently climbing down the tree, Wild darted towards where he saw the antlers. Soon he entered a clearing and in the distance he saw the deer that the antlers belonged to. It was a magnificent beast, almost too beautiful to kill. 

Wild inched forward as he drew his bow back.

SNAP

Shit. The deer started to sprint away. Wild had stepped on a twig. 

SHIT. Wild ran forward to sprint towards the deer.

The deer turned and Wild didn’t realize why the deer had turned. Wild only realized that he was headed towards a cliff to late.

SHIIITTT. Wild couldn’t stop himself quickly. He tripped over his own feet in an attempt to stop himself. 

At some point he landed on air. It was like Revali’s gale but unintentional.

Wild closed his eyes

Was he panicking? Or was he completely calm? Wild kept thinking and thinking but he didn’t know what to do.

Wild felt his body scrape against the rocks. His limbs whacked against the rock wall. 

Time felt like it was slowed. Wild felt the rush of wind on his body. The sound was deafening.

He was falling. Until he wasn’t falling. Until he couldn’t open his eyes.

\----

Wild kept his eyes closed. It took him a second to feel the ground. He wasn’t falling, he had hit the ground. 

First he felt pain. It was like a shock of lightning from Urbosa’s Fury, but more painful and instead of it stemming from his weapon, it stemmed from his leg, his spine, his head, his whole body hurt. It was overwhelming.

Then he felt air. There was a heaviness that weighed his lungs down. No matter how much Wild coughed and coughed it was hard to breathe. Was it dust? Was it water? Wild couldn’t tell.

Next he felt the taste of blood in his mouth. It was similar to eating fresh meat, the taste of iron Except Wild knew it was his blood. Why was he tasting his own blood?

Wild had to get out. 

That was easier said than done. 

His vision was blurry, his newly opened eyes ached. There were dark dots moving around mixing with lighter dots. It made Wild feel dizzy. 

Looking up he saw the top of the cliff, the place he fell. 

Wild pushed himself to his back from his position on his side. His body began to throb in pain, but at least he was able to feel his body. He had to know how bad his body actually was.

Wild was able to move an arm. He raised a hand up to the right side of his head and felt blood. His hand was covered in blood. 

He tried to move his other arm next. It hurt but it was still movable. 

Next Wild began to sit up. He groaned. His chest hurt. Shit. The pain was familiar. This was not the first time he had broken a rib and it probably wouldn’t have been the last time.

Wild brushed the fresh snow off his body, he hadn’t realized how cold it was. He could see his breath in the air every time he wheezed and coughed.

Wild let himself think it was going to be okay for a minute. Then he saw his legs. More precisely, his right leg. 

A right leg should not bend that way. Fuck. 

Luckily, the Sheikah slate wasn’t broken. A sense of hope warmed Wild’s heart. He could use a fairy. He could contact Wind. He could get out of here. 

Wild checked his slate for any potions or any fairies or anything when he remembered that he gave his last fairy to Warriors. He checked for healing potions… he didn’t have any. 

Frantically tapping the Sheikah slate, Wild navigated to the program that Wind’s necklace was connected to. 

“W-Wind?” His voice was hoarser than he expected it to be, “Wind please answer!” 

Wild lasted five minutes of yelling at his slate until his voice was completely strained and hurt to even cough. Wind wasn’t there. Wind wasn’t answering. Wind was enjoying himself at the dumb festival. 

With a final try, his voice was no louder than a whisper, “Anyone? Please…”

Wild was alone. 

Wild was alone… with a broken body… in the middle of winter… and he had no way of getting back up to the inn. 

All the hope Wild had was lost. He was alone, again. Mipha couldn’t heal him now. His friends didn’t know where he was… completely alone.

Wild fell back, defeated. Wild closed his eyes again. 

“No!” Wild yelled frustrated, “I’m not dying again! I fucking refuse to!” 

Wild was screaming curses, despite the pain in his throat. He didn’t know who he was cursing at. Maybe at Hylia but probably at himself… there was no one to blame but him.

Wild was a lot of things. He was impulsive. He was stupid. He was stubborn. He was unlucky. Yet most of all, he was a survivor and he was going to survive this. This was no way to die, Wild could imagine the embarrassment his dead self would feel if his friends found him here.

No. He didn’t want to imagine the faces of his friends seeing his dead body… if they could find it. Would they think he just disappeared and never returned?

He had to get back. Wild refused to abandon anyone else.

So Wild broke his bow in half. 

The Gerudo wrappings that fit around his arm, a gift from Urbosa, were unwrapped carefully. Now Wild had everything he needed for a splint, he just needed to set the bone. 

Back before Calamity, a child broke his leg and the man before Wild offered to fix it, a small memory he had recovered after he defeated Calamity. He knew what he was doing but he hadn’t done it to himself before. 

At least the bone hadn’t gone through the skin. Looking at his leg almost made Wild want to gag. With a deep breath Wild shoved a part of his cape in his mouth. On a count to one, with what little strength Wild had left he pushed at the bone. 

Wild screamed. The cape in his mouth helped muffle it, and helped him not bite off his own tongue. 

He leaned back. Tears in his eyes. A whimper escaped his mouth. He was exhausted.

A few minutes passed. Wild sat up again ignoring the flames of pain in his side. 

With the broken bow and the Gerudo arm wrappings he made a splint. It wasn’t perfect but it would do until he got back into town. If he got back into town. 

Letting himself lay back down, he began to think of ways to get back up. The other side facing the cliff was a forest that seemed to go on forever. There wasn’t a man made way back up the cliff, no obvious ladders or steps. It didn’t seem to decrease in steepness. Flying was a bad idea, especially if breathing was already hard.

If only Revali could hear him. Then he could fly. 

The only real option was to climb. 

First he had to stand. Pushing himself to his left knee then using the rock wall as support was easy, it just took time. 

Standing and keeping that balance was a little harder. Most of his weight was shifted on his left leg. 

Before he did anymore moving, he took the string out of his hair and brushed his hair back into a bun. Blood was matted in his hair, it hurt to touch, but his ponytail got in the way too much. He also checked his slate for warming clothing. His clothing from the Rito village were missing, Four asked for them two days ago. 

The hardest part would be climbing. He could only use his arms and left leg, it was a good thing he had some sort of arm strength, after all archery requires arm strength.

Once standing, there was nothing left to do but climb… 

A quick pray to the Goddess wouldn’t hurt, after all he needed any prayers he could get. 

His right hand searched for a hold. The rock was cold on his skin. Next he brought his left hand up and found a hold, then his left leg. 

Wild quickly found a pattern, something he could repeat without using his injured leg. It was tricky. He almost fell a few times but he still managed if he took a few minutes to breath in between strides. 

The cold made the rock hurt his fingers. It only took a few minutes for his fingers to fall completely numb.

Maybe it was good that Wild was in this situation instead of someone else. ‘Rule couldn’t have climbed this far… Sky probably couldn’t have withstood the pain of the splint. Wind, Wild shook the thought of Wind having to do this. Wind was too young. 

Keep climbing. Stop thinking about wounded friends. Keep going.

It had only been what Wild thought was two hours before he reached a ledge to rest on. He wasn’t even halfway up. 

With a frustrated groan Wild let himself relax on the little edge. He let himself recover lost strength and stamina. Soon he found himself attempting to sleep, shivering in the cold. 

“Link!” 

Wild frantically opened his eyes as he heard his name being called. 

“Link!” 

It was Zelda, he heard his Zelda. Wild nearly called out for her but his throat burned as he tried to speak. 

“Why?” Wild turned his head to see his Zelda sitting next to him, her hair flowed long and her dress was as white as snow, “Why didn’t you wake up sooner?” 

“Zel-” His voice was no more than a mere whisper. 

“You left me alone,” Zelda’s eyes stared coldly at him, like she was looking through his soul, “I stood my ground 100 years and all you did was sleep?”

“I-I couldn’t-” His lack of voice was cut by Zelda’s ire. 

“You aren’t anyone’s savior!” Her eyes had a sudden rage, “You are so fucking useless!” 

“I-I’m s-sorry!” 

“If you were truly sorry…” Zelda’s dress was now stained with blood and grime, her eyes had a fire and rage in them matching her voice, “You would jump back down there. You would let your useless self die!” 

Wild turned to look at the place where he had fallen not so long ago, tempted to let his body drop. He turned back to Zelda and she was gone. 

With a shaking hand, Wild slapped himself. He wouldn’t let any illusions kill him. Zelda would never say those things… even if she believed it to be true.

He had to keep moving. 

Despite the screams of his body, the achiness of his arms, the pain in his leg and how he coughed up blood every once in a while. He refused to die here. 

Wild kept climbing. 

Maybe it was his stubbornness or determination but he kept climbing. 

Blood ran down his arms, from his fingers. He struggled to breathe. His body struggled to move. He forced himself to move.

He kept climbing with tears in his eyes. Tears that froze to his cheeks. 

His mind wandered elsewhere but his body didn’t stop moving up. 

It felt like an eternity had passed. Maybe it was. Maybe it was just a few hours. Maybe even a few minutes.

Wild had never been so happy to see a tree or feel dirt under the snow as he dug his fingers into the ground to reassure himself that it was real.

His arm nearly gave out as he tried to pull himself and scrabble off the cliff side. With one last push with his leg he was able to roll onto the snow covered ground. 

Panting. In pain. Crying. 

Wild crawled away from the cliff, dragging his leg. 

He let himself drop and lay on the ground. He was so tired. He just needed to sleep. A small nap wouldn’t hurt…

His eyes watched the sky as it turned to dusk. It was so cold… 

His vision darkened and he had dreams of his own hyrule.

\---- 

It wasn’t just a small nap. 

Wild woke up and saw the bright sun. His clothing was soaked from the snow. His body shivered uncontrollably. He had never been this freezing. 

Wild would have forgotten how hurt he had gotten, except once he tried to move and felt a rush of pain. He ended up curling over, and coughing. His stomach hurt. He looked at his hands and saw fresh scabs over cuts and dried blood in his fingernails.

Wild wanted food. Wild wanted warmth. Wild wanted his body to feel alive again.

Standing wasn’t easy. It took all his strength and not collapsing several times. Frustrated Wild ended back on the ground with a tumble. He put his head in his arms. He was going to die here. He was going to-

“Cub.” 

That was Twilight’s voice. 

“Cub.” 

Wild looked up to see Twilight staring back at him. 

“Why are you still alive?” Twilight’s face didn’t change. 

“W-What?” Wild spoke with a soft, trembling and confused voice.

“You should be dead,” Twilight’s voice shocked Wild’s heart, “Someone like you shouldn’t have lived this long.” 

Wild could have sworn he heard his own heart break.

“Twi?” Wild reached out but Twilight turned around and walked away. Wild called for Twilight again. No… 

“He’s right.” The voice came from Time who stood with arms crossed beside him, “You’re not one of us.” 

“N-No I-” Wild was cut off by a familiar snicker. 

“Hear that?” There was Legend leaning against a tree with a wide grin, “He thinks he’s a hero! Hah!” 

There was laughter. Wild saw each of his friends taunting him. They were laughing at him. Each of their faces, Wind, Warriors, Hyrule, Four… all of them. 

“You’re no hero.” Time’s voice was deep. It was serious. This wasn’t a prank. Was this really what they thought about him? 

Wild’s head was spinning. 

“You failed what I created,” This voice came from behind him, it was Sky, “You failed my legacy. You failed everyone’s legacy and you dare say you're one of us? You will never redeem yourself!” 

No… Wild fell to his side and curled into a ball. If Sky said it… this must have meant he fucked up. This must have meant he was a failure… he wasn’t worthy.

The laughter got louder until it faded away with all his friends, following wherever Twilight went. The images of his friends, his companions, got replaced by the people who he failed. 

Flashes of dead Hylians. Flashes of the ruins. Flashes of the Zora elders, who were right all along. Flashes of the Yiga. Flashes of the many graves that were placed in his homeland. 

His fellow champions wouldn’t even look down at him. Mipha wouldn’t spare him a glance. 

He was alone. 

It was all true. Wild never had a triforce. Wild let Calamity destroy everything. Wild let Zelda stand alone for so long. 

Wild wasn’t a hero. 

\----

Time woke up late. Or well later then he intended. 

Last night was a joyous night of drinking with Warriors and Twilight. The festival had been, to say the least, enjoyable. Time thought he didn’t drink enough to get hung over but his head pounded. 

Or maybe that was the door being pounded on. 

With a grumble, Time got up and opened the door to see Warriors looking back at him. 

“Twilight’s going crazy!” ugh. Time didn’t want to deal with anyone but sleep. 

“Let me change first.” Time closed the door before Warriors could respond and proceed to dress himself.

Once dressed Time found himself following Warriors to his and Twilight’s room. Opening the door, he saw Twilight sitting on his bed with his hands anxiously going through his hair. 

“What’s wrong, Pup?” Time sat on the bed across from Twilight. 

“Wild’s missing.” Oh. Yeah that was serious enough.

“Warriors can you get the others?” Time looked over to see him nod and run out of the room, “I’m sure one of the others know where he is.” 

“We should go looking. Now.” Time noticed that Twilight’s leg was bouncing, his Pup was worried. 

“Let’s wait.” Time knew Wild well enough to not worry, yet. When the group traveled, Wild sometimes went off on his own when he was distracted by something, he normally showed up later like nothing happened. This was probably no different. 

“What are we waiting for?” Before Twilight could protest Legend spoke. Following him was the rest of the group. 

“Wild’s missing!” Twilight nearly shouted in Legend’s face. 

“No he’s not,” Hyrule said leaning against the bed, “He told me he was going hunting.” 

Good. Wild was okay. They didn’t need to worry.

“When!?” Time wished Twilight would stop yelling.

“About two mornings ago?” Time sighed. Wild was normally quick when he went hunting but two days wasn’t that long. Wild probably wanted to spend more time outside. It was fine.

“Oh no…” Time was surprised to hear Four’s voice instead of Twilight’s, “He gave me his winter clothing…” 

Twilight would have ran out the door if Time hadn’t grabbed his arm and made him say seated. 

“Can you call him Wind?” The boy nodded and grabbed his necklace thing that Time didn’t really understand. The necklace would prove that Wild was okay… hopefully. 

Holding out the necklace for everyone to see and hear, Wind started to call Wild. They waited for it to light up. 

Five long seconds passed before it lit up and Twilight was the first to call out, “Wild?” 

Another few seconds passed before they heard anything. 

“Shuddup,” Wild’s voice was quiet, “St-stupid fucking bird!” 

The connection ended. 

Time looked around to see faces that shared the same confused expression. His speech was slurred… his words were quiet and he stuttered. Wild almost never stuttered. Did Wild just call Twilight a bird? 

“Can I go now?” Twilight hissed the words at him. Time felt guilt sit in his stomach. 

“I’m going with you,” Time and Twilight made haste towards the door and looking back Time called to the rest, “Stay here! Warriors is in charge!” 

Twilight ran out the inn. Time followed through the crowds of people and followed out of the town. Twilight transformed himself into his wolf form once out of sight. Twilight paused and sniffed the air. 

Without notice Twilight ran off into the distance. Time sprinted to keep Twilight in his sights. Time kept running blindly towards whatever direction he thought he saw Twilight run off in. Thoughts entered his mind, this was foolish… Time wasn’t even wearing armor or had a weapon.

“TIME!” Twilight’s voice rang through the forest and Time sprinted towards it. 

Twilight sat in a clearing. He was leaning over something- no someone. Time froze in fear as he saw the familiar blue clothing and long hair. 

Wild. 

Time snapped out of his own trance and kneeled next to Wild’s side, across from Twilight. His pup was shaking, he was overwhelmed. Time had to do something.

“Pup.” Twilight’s hands were shaking and tears started to form in his eyes. 

“He’s dead.” Time then realized that Twilight was in shock. Time watched as Wild’s chest fell and raised again quickly, he was clearly alive.

“Pup.” Time growled again. Time placed a hand on Twilight’s cheek, “Give me your furs.” 

Twilight took off his furs with a shaking hand and gave them to Time. Time started to wrap the furs around Wild. Time took the chance to look over Wild.

The first thing Time noticed was the splint made from a bow on Wild’s right leg, it still looked like it needed care, Wild might not have reset it well enough. Wild’s hands were covered in blood. He had scratches and small cuts on his hands and arms. 

Wild’s body was freezing, yet he was sweating. Wild’s breathing wasn’t good, something was definitely wrong, based on the way he wheezed. Blood was matted in Wild’s hair, Time noted he had a head injury. 

There was probably more injuries, but Time wasn’t going to risk taking any longer.

“Pup.” Time grabbed Twilight’s arm, “Go back to the inn. Get a bed ready. Find medicine. I can carry him back, okay?” 

Twilight nodded. Time tried to make his orders simple enough for Twilight to follow. Twilight was anxious, in a spiral of guilt and Time couldn’t blame him. Twilight thought Wild was dead and probably blamed himself.

Twilight ran off into the distance just after changing back into his wolf form. 

Time sighed and rubbed his eyes, “What happened to you Cub?” he asked, not that anyone would answer...

Time scooped up Wild. He made sure to be careful with the injured leg. Time walked as quickly but as carefully as he could. He kept his eyesight forwards, searching for the lights of the town. 

Time looked down to see Wild’s eyes blink. They were almost clouded and unfocused. This was bad. 

“Da?” Time was shocked to hear Wild’s small voice. 

Time was more shocked to hear Wild call him Da. Did Time look like Wild’s Father? No Wild couldn’t know with the memory problems. 

Time had to hurry. 

\----

Time had gotten back to the inn to see his companions scrambling around for some sort of healing potions. Twilight was frantically waiting for him outside the inn. Twilight frantically followed Time inside the inn. 

Time laid Wild down in his own bed. Legend and Hyrule ended up on the other side of the bed. ‘Rule started to look him over. Time and Legend worked together to get Wild out of his cold clothing. 

It hadn’t been long before they determined that Wild had a fever. 

They froze when they saw his torso. 

It was bad. 

There were bruises all over his chest and probably some on his back. 

There was an especially dark bruise on Wild’s rib cage. Hyrule touched the bruise and Wild winced. 

“He has broken ribs.” ‘Rule said quietly. Legend swore under his breath. Twilight looked pissed. Time clenched his fists until they were white. 

Legend was the first to go back to what he was doing. He found a healing potion and quickly yet carefully started to slowly pour it into Wild’s mouth.

Wild started to cough. Legend backed away with the half empty potion. Time noticed the blood on Wild’s mouth. His fists clenched harder. 

They would be staying in this town longer than expected.

\----

Wild had been sleeping for two days. Legend and ‘Rule had been the ones to dress his wounds and reset his leg. Sky had made sure his clothing was cleaned and warm. Warriors offered to clean the blood from Wild’s hair and even braided it for him. Four and Wind made sure to keep the mood light, or as light as they could. Twilight never left Wild’s side and Time was trying to keep himself and the group together. 

It was dusk and Twilight hadn’t slept since the morning he left to find Wild. Twilight hovering over Wild wouldn’t help anyone, in fact in might even hurt Twilight.

Time had decided it was time for Twilight to sleep. 

“Pup.” Time had tried to make his voice as soft as he could, “Wind was crying a few minutes ago, can you check him? He’s in his room.”

Twilight sighed and got up. The Pup really didn’t want to leave his Cub’s side, what a family they had. 

Time watched from the door frame as Twilight entered Wind and Four’s room. This might be a bad idea but something had to be done.

Behind Twilight the door slammed and Four scrambled to lock it with a small grin. Wind was behind Four with the same devilish grin. Those gremlins.

This was cruel but it was the only way to get Twilight to sleep and hopefully Twilight could forgive him in the morning.

Twilight was pounding on the door, Time pitied the poor soul who would let Twilight out in the morning. 

“We aren’t letting you out until you fall asleep!” Legend was the one to answer Twilight’s angered shouting and pounding. Legend was almost laughing. At least it was sort of uplifting… 

Time wandered back to Wild’s bedside and sat down. 

Wild’s forehead felt less hot. His fever was hopefully going down, that was good.

Wild looked strangely peaceful asleep. He almost never slept peacefully… his dreams were filled with nightmares. Time knew from waking up to calm Wild down when Twilight was sound asleep.

An hour passed.

Time was drifting between sleep and being awake when he thought he heard a voice. Time brushed it off. 

“Old man.” The voice was small and hoarse. 

“Old ma-” The voice was broken by a chorus of coughs. Time opened his eyes to see Wild looking at him. 

“Oh Cub.” Time had to stop Wild from sitting up too quickly. 

“I’m hungry…” Wild said weakly but of course he was hungry. Wild was almost always hungry. 

“What happened to you?” Time asked softly with a voice filled with dread and worry, “We found you nearly freezing to death.” 

“I um fell,” Time gave Wild a hard stare and a frown, “I f-fell down a um-m cliff…” 

Time wanted to scold him and ask how in the world he fell down a damn cliff but that would be a discussion for later.

Goddess. Is this what it felt like to be a father?

“I’m glad you’re okay Wild.”

Time got up to find the soup that Twilight didn’t eat and left Wild to find some way to heat it up. Time returned as quickly as he could to find Wild staring at his hands. 

“Hey Time?” His voice was still small and weak. 

“Hm?” Time handed Wild his soup. 

“Am I… do I um,” Wild stirred the soup with a spoon as he couldn’t find the right words but Time let him think long enough till he could, “Do I belong with everyone?” 

“Of course.” Time didn’t waste a second, he even offered a small smile.

Wild was just as much a hero as anyone else. Even if he stumbled down a cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> If this does well and I have more ideas I might make a sequel for some more ideas following this! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
